


Possession is Nine Tenths of The Law

by drippingwithsin



Category: Damages, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Absolutely No Men, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Futanari, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, World Of Women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: It's not so bad being at the end of the totem pole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was almost finished with this today and I checked on the DWP fandom today and Oh Gosh somebody posted one kinda of like this one. They're only similar in the Alpha and Omega deal all else is mine own and their own.

Being born at the bottom of the totem pole wasn't all that bad especially since the new modern age of medications and strict laws. Pills managed the yearly heat. Laws prevented unwanted breeding and/or claiming, which the omegas and even some lower ranking betas would be forever grateful for. Not that any major harm ever came to them, a deeply driven in instinct to protect and nurture prevented that. However, the laws were still a necessity because even though nature provided a safety net of sorts it didn't take away the dislike or disinterest one might feel for another; for an omega in estrus did not have the luxury of saying 'no' even if the aggressor was someone they absolutely loathed.

Pheromones and the need to have younglings were both powerful drives, each one of which caused numerous battles and even deaths between alphas.

It was also the exact reason why omegas were usually kept home until after their first heat passed since it was the most unpredictable. It would not due for an unclaimed barer to be caught in a public place going into or in full-blown estrus.

Hence the reason why Andy Elizabeth Sachs had to beg and plead to her mothers for a job puppy-dog-eyed and everything until eventually, they(her dam) gave in.

* * *

Andy hurried through the lobby towards the elevators after passing through security. She took the elevator to the twenty-second floor and came to doors, which in her opinion was ridiculously unnecessary due to the fact everything was made of glass. Privacy must be a major issue here. She thought as she watched people scurrying around in different directions inside.

Andy took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing. She entered only to nearly jumped out of her skin when an exasperated redheaded woman met her right away. Her blue eyes immediately swept over Andy. "Human Resources must think this is a joke."

Her back straight and pale blue eyes forward she radiated dominance though not as strong as an alpha's it still made Andy a bit dizzy.

She scanned over Andy head to toe before continuing on. "We need someone who can survive here. It is a _highly_ demanding job, Miranda expects perfection. Do you understand?"

"Well I'd like to be considered-" The redhead rolled her eyes, turned on a dime, and left leaving Andy standing there like an idiot in the dust. She hurried after her only to nearly bump into the other woman's back when she suddenly came to a halt, unknowing sending a wave of suppressed hormones over Emily.

The redhead pivoted, stepped forward, and sniffed a few times. Her Alice blue eyes widened. "Bloody hell, you're an omega."

And as if to answer the question, Andy's body reacted on its own accord. She whimpered and turned her head to the side and bared her throat in submission. A pleased hum and suddenly heated puffs of air began to hit Andy's neck.

Emma moaned breathlessly as she buried her face in pale skin. The girl had such a sweet odor. Like morning dew and sunshine. So sweet, so innocent..so deliciously intoxicating. She could claim her before the rest of them even found out and the girl would be hers and hers alone. Their younglings would be-

Emily blinked as she jolted backwards. Oh, bleeding Christ! She needed to get rid of this girl and quickly before Miranda arrived. Miranda Priestly, editor & chief of the fashion magazine _Runway_ was notorious for not hiring omegas. Her deeply driven in alpha instincts constricted her-made her soft when around them and that simply would not do. "You need to leave this instant. Miranda doesn't even-"

But before she could finish Emily's phone vibrated with a new text. "Oh, my God, no, no, no."

Confused Andy couldn't help but to question. "What's wrong?"

"She's here. Her facialist ruptured a disc! She had to cancel her appointment! She'll be here in five minutes!" The redhead appeared to be on the verge of hyperventilating as she began to frantically run around, straightening her desk and slipping on another pair of shoes then practically ran into what, Andy assumed, was Ms. Priestly's office.

An older higher beta, impeccably dressed in a Chanel pinstriped power suit and stylish glasses, came through another set of doors to Emily's desk. Upon hearing of Miranda's imminent arrival, she straightened up and went to another set on the other side then shouted outside. "Gird your loins!"

And with that simple phrase Pandemonium broke out.

All the employees began sprinting to their desks, throwing away old containers of food, refreshing their makeup, and exchanging flats for heels. Clearing the halls like the red sea and rushing to their seats where they pretended they were busy.

Just in time too because the elevator doors were opening and the queen had arrived.

The silvery white-headed woman removed a pair of gold D&G sunglasses with one single swipe and began to stroll down the corridors only to nearly be slammed into by Emily. "I simply cannot understand why it's so difficult to confirm an appointment."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Miranda. I actually did confirm last night." She all but whined.

"Details of your incompetence do not interest me." Miranda dismissed not even looking at her assistant." Tell Simone I'm not going to approve that girl that she sent me for the Brazilian layout. I asked for clean, athletic, smiling. She sent me dirty, tired and paunchy. And R.S.V.P. Yes to the Michelle Kors party. I want the driver to drop me off at 9:30 and pick me up at 9:45 sharp."

"9:45" Emily attempted to write it down while keeping pace a step behind which proved a nearly herculean effort due to the four-inch heels.

"Call Regina at Glorious Foods, tell her no for the 40th time. No, I don't want dacquoise. I want tortes filled with warm rhubarb compote. Then call my sister, ask her to meet me for dinner at that place I went to with Massimo." They finally entered the inner office where Miranda continued her never-ending list as she shucked off her "Tell Rosamund I saw the pictures that she sent for that feature on the paratroopers… and they're all so deeply unattractive. Is it impossible to find a lovely, slender," She seemed to shuck off her coat for emphasis. "paratrooper? No. Am I reaching for the stars here? Not really."

Miranda didn't notice the brunette right away, but as she took a moment to breathe she faltered. She lifted her nose the air sniffed a couple of times before her eyes zeroed in on the lone girl. A low rumble and the alpha straightened, breasts pushed out and head held high. She unconsciously peacocked for the young unclaimed.

Andy's cheeks pinkened as she lowered her gaze and whimpered, clearly showing her status.

Beside the alpha, Emily picked up on the action and her hackles raised. Her inner beta didn't like this one bit and thrashed within its cage, demanding that she protect the vulnerable omega if need be. A challenging rumble.

Miranda snapped around and locked eyes with the high ranking beta. She glared her dominance until Emily had no choice but to look away.

All of this happened this posturing and establishing rank happened in mere seconds before Miranda just as quickly reigned in her features back into her usual glacial-like impassiveness.

Tense moment broken, she continued on towards her office. "Also, I need to see all the things that Natalie has pulled for Gwyneth's second cover try. I wonder if she's lost any of that weight yet." Miranda finally narrowed her eyes over Andy as if she'd just now seen her. "Who is that?" She absentmindedly gestured in her direction.

Emily jumped and squawked while the girl's features lit up. "Human Resources sent her up about the new assistant job, and I was preinterviewing her. But she's hopeless and totally wrong for it." She rambled out while protectively placing herself in front of the girl.

"I see." Miranda drawled out and Emily decided to break in. "Miranda, I'll just-" A dismissive wave cut her off. "No, no, Clearly I'm going to have to do that myself because the last two you sent me were completely inadequate. So send her in. That's all."

Emily's jaw dropped, she expected the girl to be turned away on the first whiff. "She wants to see you."

Andy's face lit up like a Christmas light."Oh! She does?"

"Yes," She hissed then shooed her. "Move!" 

* * *

Andy entered the office a bundle of nerves and wasn't even halfway to the desk before Miranda, perched in a plush leather chair as if it were a throne, began."You're an omega." It was a statement not a question and sort of stupified Andy. "Well, I uh." She sputtered out trying to explain. Explain what? Who the hell knows, but her mouth was moving for some reason.

"No, that wasn't a question." Miranda dismissed with just the tone of her voice alone.

An awkward pause and the older woman spoke once again. "Did your parents smack their heads on the pavement? Sending their young unclaimed omega daughter to a den full of Alphas and high ranking betas." Miranda demanded, her voice like icy velvet.

"My parents trust my judgment. I have my suppressors ready for when that particular day arrives and I have been prepared thoroughly for it." Andy defended, her arms crossed and pout in place.

"Well, since you're so _prepared_ for everything you should also know about Runway." Miranda drawled out condescendingly.

"Ah, it's a fashion magazine –"

"You have no idea who I am, nor have you ever heard of _me_ before today?" And when she didn't get an answer, Miranda continued. "You have no sense of style or any sense of fashion and if I had to guess your mother's picked out your assemble." She finally glanced up from Andy's resume to the girl in question at Andy in derision and boredom. The girl was dressed nicely in a collared cerulean blue oxford and tailored charcoal skirt, but Miranda could smell along with her sweet scent the heavy underlining pungency of another alpha. One who was strong, powerful, and thankfully familial to the girl. Her sire. She concluded and though she did not usually care whom dressed whom. The little unclaimed one would just cause her trouble especially with those large doe eyes, round hips, and supple breasts.

"Well I-," Andy tried to counter but was interrupted by the 'gird your loins' woman from before. What was her name? Natalie? She swept into Miranda's office and around her desk to show her something in a brown envelope. "I got the exclusive on the Cavalli for Gwyneth, but the problem is, with that huge feathered headdress that she's wearing she looks like she's working the main stage at the Golden Nugget."

Miranda peered down at them and hummed then glanced up at Andy. "Thank you for your time. That's all."

They watched her go before Natalie turned to Miranda. "Who was the little omega? Are we doing some sort of matchmaking shoot I don't know about?"

A ping of something hit the alpha right in the gut. What was that? Regret? Longing? No, it could not be. She hadn't felt that way in...

Well,

Ever, really. Miranda inwardly groaned and picked up her office phone.

* * *

Andy trudged solemnly down the sidewalk before fishing out her cell and locating her sire's number. Well, they always wanted me to be a lawyer now I guess they'll get their wish. 

"Andrea!" The brunette turned just in time to see Emily rushing up to her.

* * *

Months passed and all was going smoothly. Well, going as smoothly as a top fashion magazine could. None the less, if someone were to look in from the outside they'd merely assume Andy was just one of many betas employed at _Runway,_ but if one took the time to observe it's inner workings closer inspection they'd find out that it was all an illusion.

They all thought she couldn't tell, but Andy soon noticed the difference. For one, no one raised their voice to her or was even remotely condescending, which surprised a hell out of a lot of people when Miranda was around her. They all smiled and seemed to eagerly want to help her even when she asked the stupidest of questions.

_"What's this?" Andy held up some sort of weird instrument laying idly on a makeup table._

_The blonde Brazilian, whom she spoke to, turned away from a lower ranking beta's face long enough to smile warmly and explain. "An eyelash curler."_

_"Oh," Andy drawled out as she studied it like it was a cure for cancer._

_"Que coelhinho fofo," She heard the other woman mutter and a chorus of giggles broke out._

_The brunette tilted her head and brow crinkled, unknowingly making herself cuter. "What's so funny?"_

_A shake of the head combined with twinkling eyes and a full-on cheeky grin."Nothing, Coelho."_

_It wasn't until a couple of days later when her curiosity finally got the best of her that Andy decided to look up the word._ _Coelho_ _or what she later found out(thanks to the miracle of google translate) 'bunny' became her new nickname. Bunny? She wasn't a bunny... Okay, so she had big round chocolate eyes, a nose twitched when she was confused, and sometimes she hopped when on a mad rush for Miranda's hourly Starbucks. That didn't mean she was a bunny. She scoffed as she stabbed a carrot in her salad and popped it in her mouth..._

_Oh, God damn it. She tossed it out._

Another moment came when she wore something especially cute. A gaggle of them lower and higher ones cornered her in the elevator. Cooing and coddling, brushing their cheeks against hers and touching her everywhere that was thankfully appropriate. Never in her life had Andy been more embarrassed and flushed. By the time she made it into the outer office she nothing more than a walking cloud of protective pheromones.

Emily crinkled her nose though remained silent, but when she entered Miranda's office something odd happened. The older woman wordlessly rose from her chair, strolled over, and sniffed her a couple of times before making a displeased noise. She then preceded to, much to the omega surprise, rub her own cheek against Andy's, marking the girl with her distinctive protective scent.

Though not at all a claiming mark it was still a bold statement. One that clearly screamed, 'leave her the alone or else!'

_The alpha pulled back and peered down at her with a cold determined glimmer in her eyes. "Never walk these halls without an alpha's protective mark, am I clear?"_

_"Yes, Miranda." She dipped her head, like a handmaiden being dismissed by her queen and fled._

After that Andy never got cornered again. Well, she did, but they did not mark her. Andy was very pleased, to say the least, but her sire wanted nothing more than to murder the fashionista at first whiff.

Luckily for the Miranda, Andy and her dam managed to talk her down from it. That's the last thing they needed right now was her sire's face splashed across the television screen for allegedly murdering her daughter's boss. _Allegedly_ in that Patty Hewe's never gets her hands dirty. It's always somebody else and done cleanly. No matter what the professional level is though Andy really didn't want to go through that again.

Other than that tense little bump in the road everything was going smoothly. Hands were kept to themselves, the cooing remained, and Miranda finally began calling her by her first name instead of Emily. Everything was grandish.

Of course, like all good things it was bound to come to an end.

* * *

It began with a subtle flash of heat. Nothing major just a small wave that left Andy breathing a bit heavily. She took the collar of her blouse and tugged at it a couple of times.

Only to find the culprit to be Emily. The brit was chewing on the end of a ballpoint pen and white-knuckling the side of her desk while her upper body occupied most of the top. Face was flushed and pupils the size of dimes she looked sick or high. What the hell?

Andy's face scrunched. "Emily?"

"Emily?" She tried again this time a little louder.

The redhead jolted, blinked rapidly for a moment before her face screwed up into agitation. "Bloody hell, will you stop bellowing at me! I can hear you just fine." She snarled but the bite in her voice had an unusual hitch to it.

"I uh..do you have a copy of Miranda's schedule for Thursday?" Andy quickly made up some bullshit line. The redhead had been acting a bit odd this past week. Like some sort of clingy girlfriend. Glaring at the others, walking a bit too close to Andy, and being all sorts of gentlewomanly, which was cute. Odd but cute.

* * *

Hours ticked away and the slight temperature change seemed to increase by the second. A bead of sweat broke from Andy's forehead, joining the assault covering the remainder of her body. If she didn't know any better, she'd thought the office had turned into a sauna.

Once she entered the bathroom Andy made a beeline to the sink, turned on the water full blast then splashed her overheated face a couple of times. What the hell was wrong with her? Was she coming down with something? God, she hoped not. Miranda would have an absolute shi-The door clicked open and shut, snapping Andy's attention.

Three models stood in the near the entrance their gaze unwavering as they stared at her. What the hell? An unpleasant jitter swept over Andy and settled in her belly. "Um, I was just fixing to leave." She made a couple of steps their way and faltered when none of them moved. "I need to get through. I need to-"

A rumble of purrs vibrated and they began to advance, pumping the small space full of pheromones. They watched in what seemed to be amusement as the young omega swayed a bit as her pupils dilated to the size of dimes and breaths became rapid.

"No.. please, no..." The young woman rejected as she stumbled backwards, but to her horror, the betas kept creeping closer, the glazed eyes and half-open mouth panting revealed their intentions, and Andy knew she was too weak to truly resist if they managed to touch her. "No.." She closed her eyes tight and breathed, trying to steel herself against the assault, but found it to be a mistake when another wave of hormones bombarded her senses.

Knowing that there was no escaped she turned and tried desperately to make it to an empty stall only to be grabbed from behind. A warm body pressed against her back and with it came a heady musky scent that caused her back to arch.

The model behind her let out a pleased purr and Andy felt it. A hard lump rubbing against her backside. She whimpered a bit as she rolled her hips, ready for it. Soft hands held her, roaming this way and that until they got to the hem of her skirt where they began to slowly slid upward.

SLAM The clash of metal against granite ricocheted, startling all four within.

"What pray tell," The whispered words laced Andy's neck like a short lead on an energetic dog, asphyxiating her. Miranda. She shuddered as did the other three. The alpha was here and judging by her tone she was not pleased. "Is going on here?"

The young betas jolted away from the lone omega and all but whimpered. "We, um."

"I see," A pause and Andy felt the burning gaze on her before it left. "Consider yourself fired all of you. Get out."

The three girls scurried out and Andy tried to follow only to be stopped by crossed arms, pursed lips, and that icy voice. "Wait not you, you stay."

The brunette halted mid-step, straightened herself, and peered down at the floor with hands clasped. Once they were alone the alpha approached, the sound of her heels like knives to Andy's ears with each 'click'. She stopped just a hairs way away and towered over the young omega.

"Are you alright? They didn't harm you, did they?" When the girl couldn't make herself answer she felt a soft yet firm hand wrap around her bicep. "Andréa?" Andy whimpered and a shiver ran along her spine and it was so strong she was pretty sure Miranda felt it too, as her hand shifted slightly; Andy couldn't tell if it was a comforting gesture or a silent order to stay put. Not able to move anyway, her legs turned into jelly by Miranda's sole presence, the omega tilted her head slightly in a submissive display, beckoning the alpha to her.

Breathing hitched and the grip on Andy's arm tightened. Miranda moved closer.

**TBC..**


	2. Chapter 2

Pupils dilated chasing away the iris, leaving a sliver of sapphire behind while breathing picked up. Miranda leaned forward and traced the column of a swan-like neck with her restless nose. The young omega always smelled utterly delicious, but now..oh now. God, she inhaled deeply and her eyelids slammed shut. Exquisite simply exquisite. A twitch and stiffening below the waistline sent potent alpha pheromones flooding the area, causing the young omega all but fall into Miranda's arms. She purred like a naughty kitten though inwardly chaos broke out. Instincts and common human decency began warring with one another. One part demanding to just take, the other pushing to flee, Miranda was rapidly finding it very difficult to even think.

However, she wasn't the only one fighting a battle.

Andy tried her damnest to regain some sort of control over the situation, but once again her hormone-addled mind betrayed her by compelling her to inhale and take in the musk of the alpha. She closed her eyes, letting the scent fill her nostrils and swirl around in her head. A pathetic whimper broke free from her lips and the arms wrapped around her heated body tightened automatically as a soothing purr began to reverberate throughout the room. Further relaxing the unclaimed into a boneless puddle.

At the show of complete submissiveness, the alpha within Miranda roared in delight. It was time. _Take her, claim her, breed her, she is yours. Do it, do it now!_

"No," Miranda jolted backward, nearly making Andy fall in the process, and rushed over to the sink, where she hastily turned on the water. A couple cold splashes across the face brought her fully back. She white-knuckled the sink, took a long opened mouth breath, then forcefully willed herself to lock gazes with the hormone drunken girl in the mirror."Call your sire and remain in here until she arrives. Do **not** leave for anything, understand?"

Andy nodded shakily.

Miranda stared for a couple of tense heartbeats then left without another word.

* * *

"Are you out of your fucking mind!?"

Andy startled at the harsh tone and leaned back farther into the couch cushions. She dared not meet her sire's eyes she could only imagine blazing fires. Five minutes after the alpha fled and her bearings were somewhat regained, Andy called her sire who sounded surprisingly calm over the phone and even remained as such when she arrived to escort Andy away with her own pheromone enriched jacket acting as a buffer.

Looking back now, Andy wanted to facepalm herself at the major red flag. Patty Hewes was known for a lot of things, but having an even temperament wasn't one of them especially when it came to matters such as this.

"Patty-" Her dam admonished, trying to calm the alpha down only to be shot down as well.

"No, Ellen! She needs to hear this." Patty Hewes snapped her glare away from her mate to her youngest offspring who was currently doing a dead on impressed of a kicked puppy. "You could have been unwillingly claimed just now and I wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing about it. Then what?"

"I-I.." Andy attempted to stutter out a decent explanation.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. I told you right from the beginning what I thought of this and you just brushed it away. Well, now since you didn't want to _listen_." She hissed through gritted teeth. "You will just have to learn the hard way." Patty strode over to her daughter and thrust an iphone at her. "Here, you are going to call that bitch Miranda Priestly and tell her you quit."

Andy looked up at her sire in angst. She couldn't do that. Omega or not Andy was a grown woman. She couldn't just. "No,"

A growl that made the very hairs at the back of her neck stand up. "Do it or I will and you know how ugly I can get." It was stated with full diabolical intentions in mind and any shred of rebellion left within her fled at the mere promise of them. This was it. She had no choice.

Hot tears trickled down alabaster cheeks as the brunette dialed the number she knew now by heart.

"Hello," The icy velvety voice was like an odd mixture of balm and gasoline. Soothing, but consuming in the most horrible yet wonderful of ways.

Andy shuddered and took a deep breath through her nose. "Hello, Miranda, I-"

* * *

Tucked away in her office, Miranda attempted to read a sentence for the fifth time before finally groaning and calling it quits. Miranda discarded her glasses on her desk and sat back in her chair then closed her eyes. Her mind not to mention her body was still reeling from the near disaster early. Doubtless that if she were any less experienced their offspring would have conceived on the filthy linoleum flooding. Disgusting. Barbaric. She was a Priestly for God's sakes, they never lost control. Inwardly, her own sire nodded curtly in agreement whilst her dam rolled her eyes in the background.

Miranda pursed her lips at the both of them. Perhaps a call was in order. An echo of her sire's stern scolding voice sounded within her ear. Or perhaps not. After all, she dodged the torrid scandal of a bullet, did she not? Not only that she also managed to evade the wrath of the one Mrs. Patricia Hewes. A woman who made her look like a fluffy kitten in comparison.

She shuddered to think of consequences if her senses didn't decide to show up when they did.

...

Patricia would have murdered her, slowly and gleefully. No-correction. Her minions would have. Thankfully though that was avoided.

Quite unexpected, Andréa's face flashed behind her eyelids. Bovine eyes glistening with innocent curiosity, full crimson lips pulled into a goofy grin, and cheeks ever pinkened. Such a beautiful creature yet so very..very untouchable. Miranda's lower region twitched and she licked her suddenly dry lips.

_After a thorough scolding, Miranda circled the girl, and for a second, she let Andréa think she was not even worthy of a reprimand anymore and was going to be dismissed. But with a malevolent smile adorning her face Miranda stopped right behind the girl._

_"Do you find it amusing...tempting me so?"_

_Andréa_ _'s breathed hitched as the hushed words grazed her neck._

_Miranda snaked her arms around the slight body pulling it close and chuckled darkly when a feminine breathy moan reached her ears. The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak. Oh so weak. She brought her mouth to Andréa's ear. "Well- Do you?" A violent tremble was her answer._

_Another chuckle followed by a subtle swirl of the hips revealed her intentions. Come play with me, little rabbit. Come play with the big bad alpha. I shan't hurt you._

_"Please, please take me, Alpha." The omega pleaded as she arched her back wantonly._

_"Hush now, you need not even ask." Miranda assured though her voice was more taunting than anything. She stepped back grasped the girl and pivoted her until they face each other. Hair mussed, face flush, and eyes dark as pitch the young one was ready. Miranda gritted her teeth and pushed the girl over to her desk where she pinned her at the hips. "You will be mine."_

The shrill sound of the office phone ringing shattered the debauchery-filled daydream and wrenched the fashionista back down to earth. Frustrated beyond measure, she snatched up and it took everything she had not to answer with a crude 'What!' instead, a standard greeting came barreling through her lips.

A whisper of a breath on the other end followed by a hauntingly familiar sweet voice.

"Hello, Miranda, I-"

**TBC...**

* * *

**AN** : Short, but hey it's better than nothing. Don't be too hard on Patty she's just mama bearing.


	3. Chapter 3

After hanging up the phone, Miranda stared and stared as if the device itself was going to confess what she'd heard was an enormous lie. Andréa; that lovable, shy, innocent ball of sunshine was quitting _Runway_. And to top it off, her resignation was going to be mailed so the last time Miranda saw her _really_ was the last time. Her heart clenched and stomach churned unpleasantly at the mere thought of the girl's absence.

Miranda leaned back in her chair and fiddled with a string of pearls dangling from her neck, contemplating. Assistants up and quitting wasn't exactly a rarity here. In fact, it was quite the opposite. But something about this whole situation was sticking in her craw. Was it her imagination or did she pick up an underlining forcefulness to Andréa's voice? Like the girl was trying not to cry.

Not to cry...forcefully...

A megawatt light bulb went off. Miranda narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips as anger surged through her, igniting a hell's flame deep within her belly. That bitch.

"Emily,"

The redhead seemingly materialized out of nowhere in the doorway. "Yes, Miranda."

"Get me Patrica Hewes' cell phone and office numbers. That's all."

* * *

Safely tucked underneath a heavy duvet, Andy lie motionless curled into the fetal position. Her mind and body emotionally and physically exhausted from the day's events had not the strength to even turn when a presence whispered into her room.

The bed dipped giving way to the extra weight and a warm hand came down on her arm. "Hey, baby." The low soothing voice of her dam washed over her ears, relaxing. Ellen Parsons may not be her blood, but she was the only dam Andy ever known. Her own having died shortly after a split up from her sire. "Are you alright?"

The brunette's answer was only to curl up tighter.

"Oh sweetheart, I know it seems bad right now, but in time you'll see that your mother was only trying to protect you." Ellen excused her wife as she caressed the skin beneath her fingertips. Patty was a harsh woman, but her heart was in the right place.

 _Well_ -most of the time anyways.

"She didn't have to do that. Humiliate me and treat me like I'm a cub. She could have just..I don't know." Andy sputtered out and scowled, her mind too tired to come up with anything even remotely helpful.

"I know, but you know how your Mother is. She just has to do things...rashly." The older brunette crinkled up her nose at her word choice. It seemed Andy wasn't the only one that had a long day. She reached over and tucked a stray behind Andy's ear. "Never forget that she loves you and only wants what's best."

A moment of heavy silence and a defeated sigh sounded from above. "Well, if you need anything just let me know okay." The bed shifted once more followed by the muffled pad of feet on carpeting.

It was only when she heard the door click shut did Andy finally allow herself to relax fully. She knew what her dam said was true, but still... There was no need to do that. An emergency suppressant shot and a few days off was all she needed, not to be yanked away from something she'd worked so hard at and actually enjoyed over on one tiny stupid mistake.

Okay, one enormous stupid mistake, but Miranda was there. She protected her even when she herself had fallen under the hormone-induced spell.

Miranda. Andy felt a lump form in her throat. Images of a sable fur coat, soft hands, and the strong fragrance of Chanel's _Mademoiselle_ combined with an intoxicating hint of alpha muck taunted her. She'd never see that again. Never see her again. Andy sobbed and buried herself in her pillow. It's not fair. None of it was fair.

* * *

Back hunched with black-rimmed glasses perched at the end of her nose, Patty scrutinized over a stack of papers from the Ferguson and Miles case for the second time before finally deciding to take it. It was pretty open and shut, but the publicity alone was something she couldn't pass up.

She snapped the folder closed, disposed of her glasses, and leaned back, groaning when the muscles along her neck and back protested loudly at the movement. It'd been a long, grueling day filled with disaster after disaster. First, she spilled coffee all over her high collared pristine white blouse, then her town car was rear-ended by some idiot on a cell phone, next her (ex) secretary misplaced a folder containing important information on a high profile case Ellen was currently working on.

And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse she gets an urgent phone call from her youngest daughter who had somehow managed get herself trapped in the Elias & Clarke building while in full-blown estrus.

Needless to say, Patty was livid.

She'd warned Andy from the very beginning the consequences in being out at such a young age. But did she listen-of course not. The bravado of youth and all that. Andy marched right in there and snatched up a job right underneath the Dragon Lady herself. She remembered feeling an odd mixture of pride and frustration at the news. Pride in that her daughter accomplished something nearly herculean. Frustration at not having her warnings heeded. She didn't say anything; in fact, she didn't say anything at all. Just let Ellen do all the doting because deep down she knew, just knew her child was in for a rude awakening and didn't want to make it worse by encouraging the matter. Maybe she should have. Maybe if she did, she wouldn't be hiding from an angry mama bear right now. They'll see though, in time, they'll see that it was for the best.

Patty's eyes slipped closed and she let out a long-suffering sigh.

_A cub, no more than three, lie reclined in a hospital bed watching Lamb Chop's Play Along. Her normally pale round face a bruised mess of sickly colors and left arm wrapped in a cast. She so small, so fragile, like a broken porcelain doll._

_Perched in a nearby mint green chair, Patty stared at her baby with silent tears trickling down her cheeks. She'd nearly lost her tonight. If the car would've been going just a fraction of a second faster Andy too would have died along with her ex-mate. Christina's face flashed in her mind and she felt her throat tighten. Their bond renouncement had been a long painful process that left the two of them angry and bitter at each other still though they managed to remain civil for Andy's sake._

_Now a beautiful woman was gone and a cub has left without a dam a_ _ll because some bitch didn't have the decency to stay off the roads after a night of heavy drinking._

_She felt anger blaze in her gut but quickly stifled it down just as soon as it came. It would not do to lose her temper right now especially in here of all places. And it wasn't long before her responsible decision paid off when a sudden change in the air occurred._

_The distant scent of a cub in distress filled the area just as Andy shifted uncomfortably and whimpered. Both of which slammed right into the woman's senses, triggering alpha instincts. The young one is in pain. Protect her. Go. Now! Patty jolted upward_ _over to the bed where she without any sort of hesitation climbed in and protectively curled around her daughter, purring soothingly and pumping out her own pheromones._

_Like a strong hit of morphine they did their job and within seconds, chocolate eyes rolled backward and Andy was asleep. The alpha in her cooed in delight. Her cub was safe within her arms where nothing and no one will ever hurt her again._

_That she vowed._

The chiming of her phone snapped Patty back to the present. She snatched the shrilling device hastily only to frown when she didn't recognize the number immediately. Probably just another telemarketer. A tiresome groan. How many times did they have to be told not to call this number before they finally got it? Apparently one more time or a hundred, she stabbed the answer button and greeted with a curt. "Patty Hewes,"

The voice that replied back sent a shiver up and down her spine. "Hello, Patricia. I think it's time you and I had a little chat."


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda strode into the townhouse regal as ever, but with a slightly stiff gait. The chaos of a fashion show combined with the necessary tense posturing of an alpha on four-inch stilettos was absolutely deadly to one's body. Her lower back ached, calves burned, and feet were well-their obituary will be in tomorrow's paper. She trudged up the stairs to her bedroom where she slipped them off immediately by the door, groaning in both discomfort and relief. Miranda inhaled deeply and wiggled her toes in the plush carpeting. Sometimes this feeling was a mere step below an orgasm especially after the week she'd been having.

Missed deadlines, numerous mistakes, the half resignation of- she couldn't even mentally say her name. Not without Patricia's serial killer voice tarnishing the memories and everything else.

Oh, they didn't come to blows over the phone or anything as pedestrian as that. No, it was something entirely different and business-like. The conversation itself-if one could call it that-was short, clipped, and straight to the point. The following Saturday they were to meet at a nearly microscopic bistro located in an area that was still considered civilized, but modest enough to where they didn't need to worry about prying eyes.

And so the battle lines were drawn.

Miranda growled as she tossed a folder of prints precariously on her bed. She knew it was going to be an ugly fight, but still felt it was one that needed to be done. Even if she was an omega, Andréa was not a child, therefore, shouldn't be treated as such.

Something unpleasant gnawed at her gut. Miranda Priestly lying to herself banish the thought. Though she knew she absolutely was Miranda chose not to dwell on it. After all, she was a middle-aged childless alpha what on earth did she have to offer a newly heated omega?

 _Money, status, strong healthy cubs; you could give her all if allowed to claim._ Came a tantalizing whisper.

...

No,

Miranda shook her head, entering the bathroom to have her nightly shower. To do such a thing would be suicidal especially if that demoness in a high collar ever found out. Still out of sorts at the mere thought of the woman, she did her routine out of order and turned the water on after getting undressed. She shivered and frowned as she stood bent over the tub, holding her hand under the faucet.

Damn Patricia Hewes to hell and back.

When the water finally made it to the acceptable temperature Miranda stepped in and couldn't contain the deep, growling rumble that bubble from her chest. Perfect. She turned and let the hot water cascade down her over hunched shoulders and back, sighing heavily when muscles began to unwind.

God, that felt exquisite. Miranda reached for a largely expensive bottle of shampoo and inwardly her dam nodded in approval. Always wash your hair first and body second, she used to say.

* * *

Soaping herself up, Miranda absentmindedly scrubbed a path she'd been following for years. Chest first, then arms, torso, and-her breath hitched when her hand came into contact with the half flaccid member hanging between her legs. This wasn't a new occurrence. In fact, it was quite common or so she found out after an extremely awkward conversation with her sire nonetheless Miranda was always uncomfortable about this primal and vaguely erotic utterance like she was dirtying an area only meant to be clean.

Delicately as possible she washed it, but the motion and a week's worth of pent-up stress seemed to cause the opposite of what she wanted. Now fully hard and ready to go, it demanded attention. Oh for the love of-now what. Andréa's face and body came to mind. Miranda sucked in a breath.

No, no, no, this simply will not do she turned to rinse herself off then stood still for a moment, head bowed beneath the weight of the water gushing over her as she somewhat collected herself.

Breath in, breath out, that's it. Think of England.

Soaking white smokey hair flattened against her scalp and face, obstructing her vision a bit still she didn't do anything to prevent it. Perhaps nearly drowning herself will help. She inhaled deeply and felt the heated air suck down into her lungs, cloying and thick with the smell of jasmine scented soap with her own lingering hint of musk. It practically screamed her arousal. She chanced a glance downward and sure enough there it was bobbing back at her mockingly.

Bloody hell,

This was not happening, this was not-a violent twitch from below let her know that it very well was. Miranda closed her eyes tightly to steel herself only to once again be bombarded by a certain young omega.

 _Andréa_ _stood in the shower with her naked as the day she was born. Full crimson lips curled into a naughty promise, and normally honeyed eyes sparkling with mischievous delight, Andréa leaned back against the wall and arched her back, knowing thrusting her chest out._

_Miranda followed the soap suds as they slid languidly down between two full breasts and groaned._

_"Come to me, my alpha, make me yours." The siren beckoned breathlessly._

The fashionista panted as she lost herself completely to the sounds and sights of Andréa in her mind's eye and for an all too brief moment, she thought she caught a hint of the omega's pheromones. She breathed in deeply the ghost of an aroma and moaned. _Andréa_.

No longer able to resist such a temptation any longer, Miranda wrapped eager fingers around her cock and began to stroke, huffing breaths breaking through the constant stream of water now battering against her face, she took her time and let her mind wander.

_"I want you to claim me." Pale legs spread wide, showing the promised bounty in between. Miranda licked her lips like a hungry lioness and dropped down to her knees. A taste was needed._

_The phantom taste of everything good burst into her mouth at first lick. Delicious. She lapped at the writhing omega like a thirsty dog, moaning with every mouthful of what was offered._

Miranda leaned against the tiled wall for support as she stroked harder, faster, more desperately. "Yes, yes, yes," She let her head fall back with a solid thump and maintained speed.

_Upright now, she pressed her body against the damp virgin skin of her chosen and rolled her hips teasingly, letting the sensitive head just barely graze soft petals. "Please," Came a wanton whimper. "Please,"_

_A possessive growl and Miranda plunged within claiming what was rightfully hers._

God,

She felt her time coiling closer, her member throbbed, knot swelled, and abdomen tightened in preparation for the rapture. Miranda was going to cum and hard.

_"Please, alpha, don't stop. Right there...yes, yes, yes," Hips bucked beneath her as slick walls clamped down. It was time._

Just a few more short tugs and Miranda came with a shudder, sending jets of semen flying to the tub below and a second later down the drain. Steady gasping, she languidly stroked herself through the powerful climax, head bowed low, eyes open and sightless, finally stopping when she was left weakened and sated.

She remained beneath the spray for some time afterward, soothing away the last of her arousal and removing all scents of sex from her skin. Finally, she stepped from the shower, toweled herself dry in front of the large bathroom mirror and slipped into a steel colored robe. Just as she was tying the belt though, Miranda happened to catch a glimpse of herself in the reflection. She snapped her gaze back and peered at the flushed faced, stormy-eyed, stranger looking back and felt a hot spike of disgusted guilt shoot through her.

Dear God, what was wrong with her?

* * *

For two solid straight days, Andy cried, moped, pouted, and avoided her sire like a plague until finally, it was Ellen who couldn't take it any longer. Her baby was practically drowning and she was tired of it-and arguing with Patty for that matter.

"Hey," She whispered over at the omega currently slouched beside her on the couch staring blankly at the television screen. When the head stiffly turned her way, Ellen smiled warmly."Why don't we go out have an ice cream or something. I'd be good for you to get out instead of holding up in here wallowing."

"No, I-" Andy tried to protest only to be cut off.

"Oh come on," The older brunette promoted with a reassuring grin. "It won't kill you to get out."

Chocolate eyes stared for a couple of moment before finally, Andy sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Good," Ellen patted her thigh then got up. "Now put on your jacket and let's go."

Andy groaned in exasperation but obeyed without a fuss.

* * *

A single bell jingled when they entered the café and with it came the uplifting smell of freshly brewed coffee and sugar, with the slightest hint of cinnamon. It was a tiny, but busy place, bustling with good energy and happy tunes playing in the background as customers chatted away with their companions and smiling baristas glided this way and that behind the counter.

They made a beeline to the end of a lengthy line and waited for a few college kids to snatch up some lattes before stepping forward.

"Cappuccino, easy on the foam." Ellen ordered curtly then looked over her shoulder at the younger brunette. "What do you want?"

Instead of ordering her usual sundae Andy opted for a sugar-free chocolate swirl instead. Nothing to do with her weight or anything just a force of habit driven in when she worked at-."Come on, let's find a seat while we wait." The older lead the younger through the small place until they managed to find a good table in the far corner, where they had an open view of everything and everyone, but could still hear when their order was ready.

Ellen sat first followed by Andy who sat across from her mother. They looked at one another and smiled before the high ranking beta piped up out of concern. "Are you feeling better?"

Andy nodded. "Believe it or not I am."

"Good," Another shared smile and the duo lapsed into a conversation about her sire's latest case. The details were a bit vague and watered down, but informative. Apparently, a new witness had come forth to testify against the defendant who was consequently her sire's client.

At the mention of this, there was a subtle tightening around her dam's eyes that made Andy frown and eye her curiously though she said nothing.

They heard a woman call their order and the tension broke. "I'll go get it, you stay here." Ellen softly commanded as she left the table to retrieve their purchases. Andy watched her go unseeingly. Her dam always acted so oddly when talking about her sire's work. Like she was scared or something which didn't make any sense because they both had the same occupation. Maybe she was just being a worried spouse, or maybe she-

A finger tapped on Andy's shoulder, startling her out of the deep thoughts. She snapped around and her facial features immediately lit up when she recognized the person instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

A slightly older beta peered down at Andy, sable eyes shimmering with delight and full lips pulled into a lopsided smile that showed off a row of pearly white teeth. "Hey, Andy."

"Natasha! Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Andy squealed as she all but jolted from her seat and wrapped the other person in a tight embrace.

The beta chuckled with amusement and unconsciously began producing happy pheromones, relaxing the omega but at the same time making her giddy. "Just getting a cup a joe on my lunch break."

They pulled apart and regarded each other fondly. Dressed in a black Aerosmith t-shirt and factory made worn out blue jeans Natasha would've looked like a hobo next to Andy's white oxford button up and black slacks if it were not for the fact that she was absolutely gorgeous. A heart-shaped face surrounded by a turbulent sea of thick dark loose curls was the centerpiece to a body of nothing but voluptuous curves molded from olive skin.

Ellen appeared and placed their orders on the table, eyeing the stranger. "Andy?" When the girl turned to her dam, she was greeted by raised brows.

"Oh I'm sorry," Andy snapped her attention back to her friend and gestured over at to Ellen. "Natasha, this is my dam; Ellen Parsons. Mom, this is Natasha, she was my friend in high school."

"Hello," She trusted her hand out to the older beta and winced when it was taken a little too tightly and shook.

The oldest brunette leaned forward and took an exaggerated sniff, mainly to intimidate, but to also let her know she noticed the slip-up. "You're a beta."

An unnecessary nod.

"I don't understand, how were you two able to mingle then?" Ellen asked with suspicious eyes. As cubs all classes were taught together in the Elementary, but that all changed once they hit high school. Omegas were separated and brought to another school on the far side of the city. It seemed harsh but it was necessary. Raging hormones and possessive instincts were not an ideal combination in any school.

"My dam worked as a teacher and I came to help her from time to time." Natasha lamented a bit sheepishly, knowing exactly where this was going.

"I see," Ellen drawled out looking none too pleased. "And she just let you wander around a bunch of unclaimed omegas?"

"Mom!" Andy admonished, cheeks pink with embarrassment. She went ignored as the older beta stared the younger one down, posturing her dominance within the small group.

Natasha must have seen where the older beta was going because her eyes widened a bit and she shook her head. "Oh no, my dam always made sure we were always chaperoned."

Ellen visibly relaxed, but only just a tad. She dared not sit down though after all, she was the eldest and the most dominant. To sit down would be like rolling over and exposing her belly.

The moment somewhat broken, Andy turned to her friend with a still flushed face and smiled. "Why don't you join us for some ice cream and coffee. It'd give us a chance to catch up."

Natasha smiled at Andy and darted her gaze over to Ellen silently asking for permission, which came in a curt nod. "Okay, but only for a minute I still have to get back to work."

The omega grinned excitedly and clapped her hands together before plopping down in her seat.

* * *

Tucked away in a corner of a small, but bustling bistro, Miranda sat the picture of pose, posture perfect as perusal and hands clasped together in her lap. She discreetly glanced around for the umpteenth time. The place surprisingly didn't turn out to be the hole in the wall she expected. No, if anything it was just the opposite. Acceptable decor, warm and lazy atmosphere with friendly people chattering quietly to one another it was more like one those cafés in the south where everybody knew everybody else than any sort of establishment she'd ever been in New York.

She lifted the steaming cup to her lips and sipped, relishing in the strong taste of good fresh coffee. Perfection. This was just what she needed. No, scratch that a bottle of Scotland's finest would be a better choice for the hell storm headed her way. Although the last thing she wanted or needed right now was to be caught unawares by another apex predator. So coffee it was.

It was the smell that assaulted her first. Strong and unwavering, it seemed to coat everything around in its path like a choking heavy mist. Miranda's her hackles raised. Patricia. As if summoned by the forces of evil, the older blonde appeared, clad in a black blazer over an ivory high collared button up and charcoal skirt. She was all pressed business. Fabulous. The blonde approached the table though Miranda made no move to get up. Grovelling to this woman may be necessary here in the near future, but she was still a Priestly.

"Miranda,"

"Patricia,"

They greeted one another frigidly as Patty took the seat adjacent from Miranda and waved a waitress over. Coffee-black. Miranda mentally sniffed why wasn't she surprised. They eyed one another, scrutinizing over every little detail as if searching for any sort of weaknesses.

In the wildness, if two top predators happened to cross paths they clashed. Sharp teeth and hooked claws met one another ferociously, ripping and tearing each other apart until only the superior made it out alive. And judging by the looks they were receiving from one another the outcome may very well turn out to be the same.

A tense moment of silence passed between them before Patty finally spoke first. "Well you wanted to chat, let's chat."

The fashionista nodded and placed her cup on the table. She looked over at the woman with her face showing her seriousness of the situation. "I want Andréa back at Runway." It was stated bluntly, but Miranda wasn't a woman who beat around a bush.

A stare down occurred for a few seconds only to be broken when a waitress appeared in a whisper with a cup of coffee and left just the same. Patty pulled the steaming brew closer and peered back at Miranda unimpressed. "And why should I send my child back to that place?"

"Andréa is an intelligent young woman. Her time at _Runway_ will open up many doors especially in the places she wants to head." Miranda explained, which was true a year was all it took and you could have any job you wanted.

"I see," Patty leaned back a bit and fingered handle of the mug. "And what makes you think I can't open those same doors for her."

Miranda pursed her lips together as if she tasted something sour. "Andréa wouldn't want that. She wants to work her way up the latter not have her sire do it for her." Another bitter pill to swallow. The girl was an omega no doubt, but she was one with a very unique quality. She had a thirst for independence.

The blonde's eyes flashed with suspicion. "Oh, and how do you know so much about what _my_ Andrea wants?"

Sapphires turned arctic and Miranda's voice lowered if possible even more. "Because despite what people may say about me I do pay attention to my employees. Andréa may be full of youthful ideas and naive beliefs like any other youngling, but with the right grooming she has the potential to reach greatness."

Despite her lingering skepticism, Patty found herself agreeing with the ice bitch. She'd always knew her child was destined for greatness What with her sweet disposition and intelligence, she'd be in the office right next to Patty's own if she wasn't an omega. "What about all those betas you have running around? Will she be safe with them? Or will I get another phone call?"

Miranda inwardly seethed at the thinly veiled accusation. As an alpha, there were times to throw around your dominance and then there were times such as these; where only a fraction of an exposed throat was needed to get what you want. So the younger did something she hadn't done in a very long time-gave somebody her word. "I promise you, she will be safe. The ones that assaulted her were terminated immediately and _Runway_ has strict rules sat into place pertaining to omegas in the workplace."

Of course, they were old forgotten rules from way back when Miranda wasn't even an assistant there, but Patty didn't need to know that.

"Are you absolutely completely sure she will be?" She asked firmly.

"Yes,"

The blonde's face turned thoughtful as she mulled over the consequences and benefits of what she'd just learned while across the table, Miranda held in a bated breath and vice gripped her cup with both hands.

Finally, the decision was made and their eyes locked together. "One month," Patty held up an index finger long enough to emphasise the point before retracting it. "That's it." Miranda nearly jumped for joy, but what came out of the blonde's mouth next stopped her cold.

"And if for any reason I get a phone call saying something's happened to my daughter." Patty leaned in closer and seemed to peer into her very soul. "I'll rip your goddamn face off."


	6. Chapter 6

Side by side the duo of brunettes strolled aimlessly through Central Park, drinking in the sights and smells of the rare paradise of nature while all around them people did the same or jogged. A couple of betas faltered mid-step when passing Andy, but a quick growl from Ellen sent them on there way. Other than that is was beautifully peaceful out here and gorgeous. Oh so gorgeous. Crisp clean air and enormous trees with leaves in the process of changing for Autumn's chilly greedy grasp all seemed to be emphasized by the clear blue sky.

A bit winded from their walk the two plopped down on a nearby bench and breathed heavily as they rested.

They sat in silence for a moment until a drawled out teasing voice sounded. "So-" Ellen's eyes sparkled and she grinned cheekily over at Andy. "Natasha huh?"

"Mom," Andy groaned a warning, already blushing like a school girl. She knew immediately by the mischievous tone exactly where this was going.

"What? She seemed like a perfectly acceptable beta. Has a job, her own house, car," The older brunette carried on, tickled to no end at her daughter expense. "And she's _pretty_."

Pink flushed red on usually pale cheeks. "Mom, please."

"Maybe we should start drawing up a claiming contract huh?" She teased farther, biting on her lip to keep from cackling.

Andy buried her face in her hands, muffling out an, "Oh my God, shut up."

Ellen threw her head back and laughed musically.

* * *

Relined in an aged Chesterfield, Miranda sipped on a tumbler of brandy as her mind reeled the events from the last past few hours. She was used to being threatened. Hell, it was an odd day indeed if she wasn't, but the look in Patty's eyes was something she'd never had the displeasure of coming across. For once in her life, Miranda felt like the rabbit caught in the sights of a wolf and one whose teeth were already stained red.

_"And if I get a phone call saying something happened to my daughter," The blonde leaned in and her predatory eyes seemed to pierce her very soul. "I'll rip your goddamned face off."_

The words were like a rope flung around a steer's neck, yanking and slamming her backward into a harsh situation she wasn't sure she wanted in anymore. A shudder wracked her body as a spike of fear shot through her. The difference between the hot-headed blowhards she dealt with daily and Patricia Hewes was that the latter actually meant it. She had the power, the contacts, and the backbone to do such a thing if so inclined.

Miranda took a healthy gulp of the strong liquor and winced at the sting. It went like fire down her esophagus but coated her stomach like an electric blanket. Perfect. She relaxed further into the chair and let her eyes slip closed.

Andréa's beautiful face flashed behind her eyelids chasing away the predatory gaze haunting her and Miranda's lips tugged into an involuntary smile. The girl will be back lighting up her grey days with those breathtaking smiles soon and to her, that was enough to demolish any sort of doubts she may have-for right now at least.

Yes, perhaps having to walk on eggshells for a month wasn't going to be such a hideous task after all. A warmth of sweet anticipation tingled in her belly for a second only to be stomped right back down when she thought back to the bathroom scene with Andréa and how easily she'd lost herself that day.

Her eyelids slammed open and she sucked in a much needed calming breath.

My God, Miranda, what have you gotten herself into?

* * *

Patty bustled in her kitchen, cutting up vegetables, meats, and routinely dumping the contents into a simmering pot of stew. It was Andy's favorite and Ellen's second so it was the perfect dish to get her girls back and to also break the good news.

She thought back to her talk with Miranda Priestly and scowled. God, it was fucking awful having to eat crow. But the thought of seeing that bright smile on her little one's face once again pushed her onward. She'd given the ice bitch what she wanted, but it came with a bargained deal. One the woman would pay dearly for if she managed to screw it up somehow.

Patty begrudgingly had to admit she had some respect for the fashionista though. Any person who has climbed the latter as far as she did without any sort of aid deserves it. And to top it off the woman didn't need to. She came from money and could have easily used her sire's influence, but chose not to.

Patty heard the front door click open followed by the giggling of her favorite duo and went to greet them. When she entered the living room she couldn't help but smile. Arms loaded down with shopping bags and bright grins in place they were a sight for sore eyes.

She walked over and gave them each a kiss on the cheek, which Ellen accepted with a smile and Andy cringed up at. Nothing new about that. Andy always hated motherly kisses. Patty involuntary pumped out some maternal pheromones nonetheless. "Hey, you two. Did you have fun on your outing?"

The beta nodded, shuffling forward. "Yup, we stopped for ice cream, went for a walk in the park, then went shopping " Ellen explained before walking past her mate and heading straight for the stairs leading up their bedroom.

Left alone with her youngling, Patty eyed the bags still in weighing down Andy's arms and chuckled. She reached out silently offering aid, which was taken gratefully when three of the ten were thrust her way.

Andy glared down at them with a huff as if whatever they contained insulted her hair. "Only one of them is mine, Mom must think I'm a pack mule or something."

The alpha laughed because she knew it was true. Ellen may not be a material girl, but when she was in the mood look out. She'll have you toting half the store before the day was out. "Come on go let's hurry up before our arms break."

On their way to Andy's room, they passed the entrance to the kitchen where the brunette sniffed a bit. "Hm, what smells so good?"

"Stew," Patty answered feeling a bubble of happiness when Andy's face lit up.

She was going get her girls back and soon.

* * *

Andy scooped out an enormous bowl full of the hearty stew before practically skipping to the dining room table. She knew she should be more than a little suspicious, especially since the only time her sire ever made this is to either tell her extremely bad or good news. And judging how the passed week went it was probably the former.

Still, she didn't dwell on it. Today had been a great day and she didn't want to ruin it any quicker than necessary. She shoved a spoonful into her mouth and purred loudly causing her parents to chuckle.

"Good, Andy?" Ellen tensed, sitting down with her own bowl along with a glass of coke.

The brunette nodded as she munched happily.

Ellen sniffed in amusement and at the head of the table, Patty's eyes sparkled. Andy rolled her eyes at the both of them. What can she say? She loved her food.

The trio ate silence for a bit until Patty's voice broke it, snapping the other two women's attention toward her. "So I have some news." She announced simply with a small closed-lipped smile.

 _I knew it,_ Andy thought but chose not to say anything. Here comes the bad news. God, she hoped it wasn't about her Grandsire. The woman had been in poor health here lately and they'd been expecting 'that' phone call any day now.

"Something that has to do with you, Andy." Now the brunette was really confused. What news would have to do with her? She knew things were tense around here, but it wasn't the kind that dealt with military school. Plus omega wasn't allowed there.

"I'm letting you go back to work."

Oh God no please, Andy mentally pleaded before it finally dawned on her what her sire just said. Chocolate eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Whut?"


	7. Chapter 7

In the gloom of the Hewes' master bedroom breathy moans, sweat soaked skin slapping against skin, combined with the subtle squeaking of the mattress echoed as its occupants danced an age-old dance atop of champagne silk sheets. The air; thickly perfumed with the pheromones and hormones left over from their earlier waltz added onto the melody driving the dancers into a lust filled tango that left each other wild with passion.

Mouth open with her eyes tightly closed, Ellen threw her head back as she and fell rhythmically, driving the cock buried in her deeper and deeper. Her breath hitching every time the head slammed into her cervix, she rode Patty like a bucking bull. God, it'd been so long-too long since they've made love. Earlier the attentive caring way Patty purred and cooed to their youngling when the girl all but collapsed into her waiting arms was enough to drive the beta wild with desire. And if she wasn't so religiously familiar with her schedule she'd swear she was coming into estrus. Still, though the sight of such a strong dangerous alpha being so gentle with a youngling more than stirred her maternal need to have cubs.

Dark eyes opened and peered down at Patty, enjoying the knowledge that she alone reduced the powerful alpha to this. A gush of wetness and Ellen moaned in ecstasy as she slammed down even harder.

Patty bucked upward meeting her halfway over and over again, the slick velvety walls tightening and fluttering around her sent stars bursting in front of her eyes. _Moremoremore_ , she'd needed more. Snarling in primal lust, the alpha rose upward into the sitting position and grasped Ellen's hips tightly, yanking the woman down while she picked up the pace until they were meeting each other so roughly that it was borderline painful.

Ellen quickly placed her hands on her mate's shoulders to maintain balance and dug her fingernails in so deeply that pinpricks of blood pooled beneath them. "God, yes." She corkscrewed her hips, meeting Patty thrust for thrust. Her breasts bouncing as she took the throbbing member deeper, harder, faster with each second. So good so fucking good.

Sensing the end was near and feeling her own self swell in preparation for knotting, Patty tilted her hips so her cock was hitting that special place within her mate and her pelvis was slapping at the throbbing little nub. And not even a second later her senses were proven right when Ellen buried her face into her shoulder and screamed out her climax. The inner walls of her core greedily sucking Patty's cock until finally she too fell over the edge, sending hot streams of cum deep within Ellen.

They simultaneously collapsed, breathing heavily and 'oofing' when Ellen's body collided with Patty's. One downside to mating missionary or cowgirl is that afterward, it was a bit uncomfortable due to the position they had to maintain. That's the main reason most preferred doggy style or laying down doggy.

"Well, that was something." Patty chuckled then groaned in bliss as her cock continued to pulsate and spill into her mate.

Ellen hummed in agreement, nuzzling the crook of her neck. She too lost in total bliss.

Downstairs, curled into a ball with a pillow pressed against her ear, Andy lie on her bed frowning in disgust. God, why did they have to do it after giving her such exciting news? Didn't they know she'd probably be awake...ugh.

* * *

Monday morning Andy strolled into the Elias & Clarke building with a large goofily grin in place which if possible got even wider when a countless number of 'Hey, Andys' and 'Coelhos _'_ greeted her. One even embraced her, wrapping strong arms around her the thankfully familiar strawberry blonde beta from accessories pulled her close and purred soothingly. "I missed you." Andy stiffened at first but soon relaxed fully when the distinctive smell of a claiming mark hit her nose.

"Missed you too, Jocelyn." She muffled out in a generous bosom before pulling away and commencing her trek through the corridors.

When she entered the outer office to Miranda's, Emily was chattering exasperatedly on the phone with some poor fool. Clad in her usual funky cut style, that no matter how hard Andy tried could never think of the brand name of, Emily was just small old Emily. Of course she is, you dingbat, it's only been... What? Four or five days?

"Yes, today." The brit hissed like an ill-tempered cat."I simply can not understand why it's so difficult for you to under-" She faltered as her nostrils flared to life. Gaze snapping over to Andy, her back straightened. "stand," She began to enthusiastically wave her over. "No, no, no, that won't do. It has to be today." A pause and Alice blue eyes slit with malice. "They're for Miranda Priestly so if you want to keep your job...ten o'clock is perfect."

The redhead hung up with a little too much force and glared down at it, growling. "Twats, the lot of them." She glanced back up at the omega and her face lit up. "Thank Christ, you're here." The redhead proclaimed dramatically as she strolled around the desk over to Andy, who was standing idly in front of her old one. She gently grasped Andy's hands in greeting and purred contently at the contact along with the healthy scent wafting from her. The youngling was safe and unharmed. All was right. Emily felt her nerves melt away.

"Hi, Em." Andy breathed in deeply the familiar scent of her friend and her chocolate eyes widened in surprise. Emily had been claimed. She took in another pull of air. Serena? Whoa, things really have changed.

"Where have you been? We've all been worried sick-" The chiming of her cell phone cut Emily off. She fished it out and opened a new message. Blue eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Oh my God, she's here." She dropped Andy's hands and rushed over to her desktop phone. A hectic call, the arrival of Natalie The Snarky and a 'gird your loins!' and the race was on.

From where she was standing, the brunette had to shake her head in disbelief. Talk about déjà vu. Andy then smiled. God, she missed this.

Not even five minutes later, Miranda appeared murmuring a mile long list of things that need to be done with Emily trotting by her side. Dressed in a cream-colored pea coat buttoned at the waist and legs wrapped in cerulean flare legs, she looked every bit of the fashion queen she was.

Beautiful simply beautiful.

"And tell Rebecca for the hundredth time no, I absolutely hate sesame chicken. I don't know why she insists that I try it every time we met. Also, tell Francisca Wildman to make sure that her animals are actually trained. We can not afford to lose any more models due to a little bit on the wrist and- " Miranda's sapphire eyes landed on Andy and just like their first meeting the fashionista involuntary peacocked. Her back straightened and chest puffed out while her nostrils twitched restlessly, which lasted all of a few seconds before she seemed to remember something important and darted her eyes away.

The list continued anew. "Let Iris know that, yes, I will meet her at one today. Oh and also-" She walked into her office steady talking as she casually slipped off her coat revealing a gorgeous V cut Marciano jumpsuit underneath that nearly made Andy's jaw hit the floor. Oh, my breasts. She managed to get a not so subtle eyeful before the doors swung closed.

Andy blew out her bangs. Lord help her in the upcoming weeks.

Emily burst out a moment later already looking like a sugar-hyped chihuahua. "Bloody hell, the woman is insane. Here." She thrust a couple of notes at Andy. "This is your half."

The brunette gave her a tight smile. "Thanks,"

Emily ignored her and made a beeline to her desk and phone. Andy watched her, sighing as she went to do the same only to be halted by that chillingly low icy voice saying her name.

"Andréa,"

Brown eyes widened and a million restless caterpillars set loose into Andy's stomach. This was it. This is what she'd been dreading and looking forward to. She sucked in a much needed deep breath marched to the doors of Miranda's office and pushed them open.


	8. Chapter 8

Hunched over her desktop with a pair of expensive reading glasses perched at the end of her nose, Miranda scanned through a sack of headshots. Awful. Hideous. Fake. Good Lord was that a pimple? She pursed her lips in displeasure. Really, was it too much to ask to have some attractive faces for her cover? Was she reaching for the stars here? No, not really. So why was it difficult? She shuffled on to a new one and all but threw it across the desktop when another 'homely' face was revealed.

Atrocious.

This was all Iris Ravitz's doing. An involuntary hiss escaped her teeth. If the emotionally and physically stunted alpha just listened to her instead of blowing up at every tiny bit of nothing than their days would be much less... confrontational.

Now with this new budget cut, they'd be lucky if they could afford to shoot at McDonald's.

Alright, so it wasn't quite as bad as that, but still. Changes would have to be made. Changes that she absolutely loathed.

The doors to her office burst open revealing a flustered Andrea carrying a Starbucks. "I'm sorry I'm late, Miranda. The line was backed up around the corner."

Agitated from the earlier nonstop disappointments, Miranda didn't even think when she raised a dismissive hand and murmured out. "The details of your incompetence were neither asked nor wanted. Call Elizabeth from Marc Jacobs and tell her to send me a pair of those snakeskin ankle-" The pungent scent of an omega in distress hit into her nostrils and when she finally looked up from the papers her gut retched at the sight of bovine eyes beginning to water.

 _She is in pain. Go to her. Go to her now!_ Her inner alpha demanded, clawing at her soul.

No, Miranda steeled and forced herself to keep going. It would not do if she showed any sort of weakness right now. Her inner alpha protested louder at this, practically screeching at her to stop and console the girl. Yet she couldn't give in. This was for the best. So on and on it went in her lowest iciest tone until finally, she decided it was enough. "That's all."

The girl pivoted on a dime and left.

Miranda watched her go before leaning back into her chair and pitching the bridge of her nose. It was for her own good. Patty's earlier warning echoed from the past. Correction. This was for _their_ own good.

* * *

Andy scanned over the list of tasks and groaned. Emily was going hit the freaking roof when she seen this, because not only was it incredibly long, but it also contained a number of things she(as an unclaimed omega) was not allowed to do. Or simply could not do for that matter, which meant she'd needed an escort nee Emily.

_Fabulous_

Not that she didn't like Emily. She loved her to pieces, but the beta was a complainer. One pain in the ass British bitch of a complainer. Especially when forced to walk a mile in heels. Can't say she disagreed with the woman on that through. Her feet were still recovering from their last journey to the center of fashion.

Speaking of fashion and all that. What the hell was Miranda thinking giving her all this? She knew very well, the limitations of an omega yet that didn't seem to stop her. She just kept on adding forbidden things. Did the alpha even realize what she was doing?

Of course, she did, she was Miranda Priestly after all. A woman who was able to spot a knockoff bag from a mile away. So why did she? Who knows. Truthfully the workload wasn't the only change or awful surprise Andy encountered since coming back. Miranda herself was acting strangely to her. No longer was she patient or kinder to her now she just treated Andy like the rest, which was a little unnerving, to say the least.

So a bigger questioned remained. What was causing the fashion queen to act like this?

Maybe this was some sort of punishment for leaving her. Andy pondered on it a bit before shaking her head. That didn't make any sense. To blame her was pointless. An omega cannot go against the wishes of an alpha especially if said alpha is her sire.

Okay, not that then what?

Without prompt the bathroom scene sped through her mind, immediately causing pale cheeks to flush pink. Oh, well, now that was a very good reason for any dramatic behavior change. Andy felt a pang of sympathy for her boss. Miranda must feel incredibly awkward about what happened. Not that she blamed the woman at all. Hell, even she still blushes when they're in the same proximity. Though she tried not to dwell on it too much during those times. As her sire says; accidents happen, the world moves on, and everybody forgets. Maybe Miranda is incapable of doing those things. Maybe she has to dwell and deal with situations in her own icy way-maybe.

But one has to wonder, why a clearly disrupted person went through all that trouble to get the main source of their discomfort back?

To quote Alice: curiouser and curiouser.

She blinked away the cobwebs and peered down at the piece of paper once again. Well, these non-desk, non-calling, tasks weren't going to get done on their own. To the Emily mobile! Andy glanced over only to find a vacated desk. Of course, the brit wasn't here when she needed her. Poo.

* * *

Midway down a corridor, Andy was given a quick cuddle and bang ruffle by a passing model. "Oh come on, Stacy." She whined in agitation as she frantically slicked her hair back down, unknowing making herself look very much like a disgruntled kitten. Cue giggles and coos all around. Andy groaned in defeat and made a hastily retreat. Bunch of such and suchs. Always messing with her hair and clothes.

Ugh, where the hell was Emily?

The redhead shouldn't be too hard to find since she's been permanently glued to Serena's behind these past few days. A warm memory of the Brazilian flashed across Andy's mind and she smiled. Even when unclaimed the leggy gorgeous woman always treated her in a motherly fashion, cooing, purring, and hugging away Andy's distress until the girl was nothing but a purring puddle of goo.

...

Serena'd chase away those unwanted models. The brunette thought with her jaw set cutely.

* * *

Andy trudged into _Runway's_ makeup department where she found Serena and thankfully Emily chatting nastily about some resident 'slag' or other. The brunette rolled her eyes and snorted in amusement. Cackling hens. The both of them. Upon hearing and smelling the two turned their heads towards her.

A sparkle of acknowledgment from Emily and-,"Bunny!" Serena face lit up immediately and she rushed over enveloping Andy in a bone-crushing embrace, purring. Practically drowning the omega in happy maternal pheromones.

Andy's eyelids drooped and body sagged chest rumbling like a lawnmower. She felt like she was wrapped in a fluffy cloud of love and marshmallows. Heaven. She snuggled in farther unknowingly causing the beta to pump out even more of the potent perfume. _Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together, Brighter than a lucky penny, When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear!_ Andy giggled as her fuzzy mind sung the rest.

"Serena!" Emily exasperatedly scolded even as her dilated pupils and heaving chest screamed for something else.

"Huh?" The other beta blinked back at her stupidly, lost in her own endorphin induced high.

"Let go before she passes out and Miranda murders the both of us." Emily motioned to Andy for emphasis. Serena followed her pointed finger down. "Oh," She leaned back a bit and smiled down at the dazed girl. "Sorry, Andy."

"S'okay," Came a somewhat drunken reassurance followed by a lopsided smile.

"Oh for the love of-give her to me." Despite the harshness in the tone, Emily gently removed the girl from her mate's arms over to her own. She was to be a sire one day so Andy's status didn't affect her as much. Yes, she watched her with the intensity of a hawk setting its sights on the mouse, but the redhead was still able to control herself-somewhat. "Andrea, sweetie darling, look at me."

The girl stared in curious fascination at the glowing light bulbs lining the nearest vanity. Emily sighed and cupped her chin in hand. "Andrea, look at me."

With a bit of difficulty, chocolate eyes lazily locked onto her own and blinked owlishly. "Oh hey, Em." Andy grinned sloppily at her for a second before it suddenly fell into a confused frown. "Wen did oo get 'ere?" The scrunched nose and big brown eyes making her look like her nickname sake nearly made Emily coo.

The brit shook her head both at the situation and to chase away the impulse. No, she needed to hurry and correct this before Miranda got wind of this-literally."Come on," Emily began yanking her towards the nearest air vent. The girl needed fresh air as soon as possible.

"Ow, don't pull so hard!" Andy protested dramatically as she tried to pull herself free.

"Stop being so bloody-" A menacing growl reverberated from across the room startled Emily's attention away from the loopy omega to its source. She chanced a look over Andy's shoulder and her eyes went wide with fear.

Her mate merely stared back unblinking with full lips twisted into a snarl and eyes black. But her demonic gaze wasn't on Emily per se. No, it was locked specifically on the spot where the redhead's hand tightly grasped a whimpering omega's arm. Emily paled. "Oh shite."


	9. Chapter 9

Shrouded in fluorescent lighting a figure lie beneath a stiff white blanket on an inclined bed, shifting restlessly. _Well_ -as restlessly as a person could with only one leg and being higher than Melania Trump's credit card limit. Was it really to much to ask for a little comfort when one was on the verge of dying? Emily huffed and reached for the call button, stabbing it rapidly. "Oi, can I get s'more drugs in here. Mm' dying." She demanded dramatically, morphine doing a hell of a lot more than quelling the pain.

Two whole seconds passed and Emily scowled(pouted).

The nurse wasn't coming.

They never came unless she was asleep. Bunch of cowardly bitches the lot of them.

Emily scanned around the room for the numberless time and squinted as she hissed in displeasure. The walls were too white as was the blinds, the bed aligned too neatly with the door and the window, the beeping too regular, the sheets too smooth. Too far above the street, it was silent, for no sound made its way so high up. Even the sunshine streaming through the sparkling glass of the windows was not enough to soften the harsh, functional lines and the sterile practicality of the room.

And God how all of it made her leg itch.

Speaking of which, Emily glared down at the big ugly hunk of plaster and bandages encasing her leg and growled. How was any sane person supposed to put up with this monstrosity for two or three weeks? Especially in cooler weather when slacks and pantsuits were in.

And as if they heard her bitching a herd of fuzzy worms began crawling up the calf. Oh, this was just brilliant. She reached down to do something about it. Emily heard footsteps, and straightened suddenly, dropping her hand guiltily. Leave it to them to show up as she was doing something naughty.

The heavy door burst open only instead of a bulldogish nurse she predicted Serena strolled in, clutching a bouquet full of wildflowers and sporting a Cora Crawley, 'Oh, Robert' expression.

Too far gone to even notice, pale bruised features lit up. "Babe!" Emily held up her arms and flapped her hands like a toddler wanting to be picked up. "Come 'ere."

Noting the blown out pupils and childish uneven grin it didn't take but a second for Serena to figure out what was wrong. Her poor little teacup; all black and blue and three sheets to the wind. It was a pitiful adorable sight. One that filled the Brazilian with an odd mixture of amusement and guilt. Serena's leaned down and let Emily all but yank her into a sloppy constrictive embrace. "Ello, love!" She boomed into right Serena's ear causing the woman to cringe and pull back. "Are those flowers for me?"

"Yes, baby, they're for you," She put them in the vase by the bed and turned back to the loopy brit. "And why are talking like Mrs. Lovett?"

Emily stared up at her for a heartbeat as one eye blinked a second before the other. "Who?"

Serena threw her head back, laughing heartily. "Nobody, baby." She gently patted her on the arm. "Nobody," The blonde carefully sat and curled around Emily, lying her head atop of full breasts. She breathed in deeply their familiar mingled scents and went boneless. It'd been so long. Too long. Two whole days for a newly claimed couple was an eternity.

A moment of mostly silence that was broken only by the sound of their loud purrs before Serena spoke once again, shifting her head to look at her mate. "Has Andy been by?"

"Nope," Emily replied simply with a sigh. "I think the silly girl still feels guilty."

A flash of her mate sprawled out on the floor groaning and bleed in pain and Serena's eyes went sad puppyish. "She shouldn't, I'm the one-."

"Oh don't you start." The redhead cut her off, frowning. "I swear between you and Andrea I'm going go absolutely bonkers if I hear one more bloody apology."

"But I really am-"

"No, no more apologies. I don't want to hear any more of these needless self-pitying. It wasn't anybody's fault. Just natural instincts getting the best of you, nothing more or less." Of course, Emily downplayed it a bit, but Christ she was tired of seeing that wounded look on her mate's face-and Andrea's too for that matter.

_"Oh shite." No sooner than the words tumbled from her mouth Serena lunged. Arms outstretched and teeth bared, she grabbed her mate by the throat and with unknown strength hurled her into a nearby vanity. The brain piercing sound of glass shattering followed by the crash of numerous makeup bottles, packs, and brushes clattering to the floor. Emily didn't even have time to brace herself or even realize what was going on before she was yanked by her collar._

_**CRACK** Emily felt the bone break rather than heard it. Pain shot through her like a knife and she screamed._

"Which by the way if you'd did this to any other person I would've dragged you by the hair of the head into the nearest closet for a quick and dirty shag." Emily declared lecherously and gave a quick sneaky pinch to Serena's behind.

A squeal. "Emily!" The blonde smacked her on the belly.

"Ow! Hey, I'm fragile goods here you know." Emily pouted, awkwardly rubbing the spot.

"Awe my poor little teacup." She cooed condescendingly. "All beat up and hurting. What can I do to make you feel better?" The last part slid passed full lips in a sultry sex filled tone that never failed to get the redhead going.

"You could-" Emily's eyes went half-lidded and she lowered her voice."Go to the nearest restaurant and bring me something besides lime jelly."

"Oh my God," Serena lifted up, glaring down at the cheeky redhead. "Even swimming in morphine you are still more demanding than Miranda."

The redhead's defense came in the form of another frustratingly adorable lopsided grin. Serena to rolled her eyes and sniffed. Crazy Posh Spice.

* * *

Standing in front of an inky marbled kitchen counter, Miranda chopped and diced some vegetables with the intensity of a surgeon making their first incision. This is the only problem had with food preparation; it was just so tedious not to mention messy. A quick phone call to Smith & Wollensky and none of this was even needed. She placed a large carrot atop the cutting board and commenced her work for the perfect salad.

_Miranda just turned the page of the printout and began to admire a black turtleneck Carolina Herrera jacket aligned with six large silver buttons when a hysteric leggy blonde burst into her office._

_"What do you think-"_

_"Miranda, Serena...pheromones...Andy..lost." A model babbled out breathlessly as she flailed her arms about like a deranged pigeon._

_Having heard the jest of it, Miranda bolted from her seat and around the desk,_ _her heart was pounding in her chest._ _"Get a couple of more people and met me in the makeup department." She ordered coolly even and rushed out. Goddess let_ _Andréa_ _be all right._

_The scene she came upon made her eyes go wide. Her makeup artist was standing above her broken and beaten the first assistant while her second stood on the other side of the room dazed. A quick sniff let her know immediately what went on. Maternal pheromones with the lingering hint of an omega in distress. Serena was lost as was Andrea and if she didn't act quickly Emily would surely be killed._

_The fashionista swore and swiftly advanced the beta from behind. Once within arms reach, she grasped a hold of Serena's forearm and whirled her around so that they were face to face. Dark-eyed and teeth bared the blonde appeared demented. Miranda noosed her hand around the woman's throat and ran her backward against the nearest wall._

**_Thud_ **

_They hit with enough force to knock the air out of the low ranking beta. Still, though even that wasn't enough to scare away centuries worth of born in instincts,_ _Serena struggled fiercely against her grip, growling and hissing angrily._ _Miranda bared her teeth merely inches away from the other woman's face and roared. "Calm yourself!"_

_When she kept on, Miranda puffed up fully. "Now!"_

_Finally, the blonde whimpered and tilted her head in submission, which pleased seemed the alpha immensely as she began purring. Miranda leaned down sniffed a couple of times and nipped her harshly._ _While this went on a couple of office workers tended to Emily as the blonde model from before began to gently coax the omega over to the air vent._

_When the pheromones dissipated from their systems both parties came slowly back to themselves with almost the same mixed expressions of horror and guilt._

The whole incident sent her alpha instincts flaring wildly. Not only did such violence occur in front of omega, but it also happened in her building-in her territory. Her blood boiled and she had to ruthless quarrel with the urge to throttle then fire the beta. It wasn't until later when she had Andréa in her office giving her own account of exactly what transpired that the decision was made for her.

_Big glistening eyes bored into her, pleadingly. "Please don't fire Serena, Miranda, it was only an accident. She didn't mean to get lost." It was followed up with the heartbreaking sight of a plump bottom lip quivering._

_And just like a weakling newborn cub, she gave in. Gave in like she always does. So she only gave the Brazilian a few days off._

Now short staffed all she had to rely on was Andréa, which might set her back. Andréa. A heavy pause and her heart fluttered as a blush crept up the back of her neck.

She and the girl will be mostly alone for two or three whole weeks.

 _Wrapped in a charcoal trench,_ Andréa _sauntered into her office with a purpose. Her normally milk chocolate eyes an inky black and lips shimmering in the_ _artificial_ _lighting, she appeared as the sensual Goddess demoness, Lilith. Tempting and sinful she begged to anyone to just take a bite._

_And oh how Miranda wanted to sink her teeth in._

_She swallowed thickly as the girl made her way over and around the desk only to brazenly come to a halt right between her thighs. The girl stared down at her with face alight with dark mischievousness._ _"Hello, alpha." Was purred straight to Miranda's cock._

 _"_ Andréa _," She breathed unable to say anything else._

_"I've been waiting far too long," Andréa lowered her face to their lips were barely brushing. "Claim me, claim me now."_

Miranda brought the blade down with a little too much force, sending a round piece of carrot flying across the room. Goddamnit. She slammed the knife down, stiffly strode over, and snatched the now tainted piece of vegetable from the floor before throwing it away.

God help her in the coming weeks.

* * *

Perched crossed legged on a plush couch, Andy noisy slurped up a long squiggly noodle from a fork shoveled in her hand as watched an Animal Planet special on Africa's dangerous five. A lioness came loping onto the screen nearly glowing in the African sun she came to a halt on top of an enormous boulder as she peered into the distance with golden eyes focused.

Despite being the symbol of most things centering around the sun and war, the creature reminded her a lot of Miranda; all strong, regal, and proud. Every step full of grace and purpose until she came upon her prey then they faded into silence. From what the people in the room told her, that was how she approached Serena from behind and managed to catch her unawares.

Not only that, she used her own brute strength to slam the not so small woman against the wall and establish dominance with just a quick bite to the neck.

Such a power alpha.

A delightful shiver ran through Andy and she felt a warm tingle between her legs, causing her to shift a bit uncomfortably. What the hell? Not now. Not on her parents' crouch watching Nature. Gross. Luckily for her, the fire was doused out nearly as quickly as it arose.

"Andy, are you eating out of the measuring cup again!?" Her dam's bitched from the kitchen startling her.

The brunette's eyes drifted down and she cringed; for there clutched in her hand and currently half full of ramen noodles was the item in question. _Fudgsicles_. Her dam was going to kill her.

...

"Andy!"

She winced at the demanding tone and screeched back in mild agitation. "Alright, I'm coming! Geez."


	10. Chapter 10

Peering out of the Hewes' town car's window, Andy listened idly to her mothers prattle on and on about their cases not really knowing what the actual they were talking about. Truthfully she didn't want to know. Law was never an interest to her. Yet they(her sire) kind of pushed her into its direction. She didn't know why. After all, Andy was an omega for Christ sakes. One loaded glance from an alpha or beta on the wrong side and the entire case would be ruined before it even began.

Journalism or just plain out writing was her real passion. Andy loved the thought that she could create an entire world and people just with a bit of ink and her own hand. It was powerful skill and if the witnesses claims were correct was one she wielded well.

Though just like any other person she had to start at the bottom and despite _Runway_ being a fashion magazine it also contained a numberless amount of contacts in the writing world. Oh, she knew if she really wanted to all she'll have to do to bypass all of this was to ask her sire for help. But Andy didn't want that. She wanted to do it on her own.

Hence the reason why she herself chose not to mention the Serena incident to her parents, knowing that if they found out it wouldn't be her sire that hit the roof. No, her dam would've been the one who ripped through here like a tornado into a redneck's trailer.

Luckily at the time and with a few discreet hints, Miranda seemed to understand and led her to the (private) bathroom for a shower and change of clothes. When she got home that night she

They pulled up to the Elias & Clarke building and her nerves burst from their cocoons down deep in her belly, fluttering unpleasantly in all different directions. Her dam leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day, sweetheart." Andy scrunched up her nose in childish agitation but didn't say anything. She looked over at her sire just as her door was opened by the driver and received an encouraging smile.

"Bye, you two have a good day too." She smiled brightly and stepped out onto the sidewalk in a pair of black modest heels. Today was going to be a long grueling day of work and nerves, but Andy felt ready for whatever.

* * *

A solid click of the phone being set on its hook followed by a tiresome groan and Andy went completely boneless in her swivel chair. Okay, so she wasn't ready for whatever. Hell, she wasn't even ready period. Not for this disastrous day marked on the calendar as Monday. She glanced at the stack of papers mocking her from the end of her desk and exhaled. Despite Emily's absence, Miranda didn't have any qualms about dumping a bullshit load of tasks on her desk. Geez. What was wrong with the woman? Did all this really need to be done in one day or was she just being an alpha b-i-t-c-h?

"Andréa," Came a barely audible whisper from the main office. Oh no. Andy closed her eyes tightly and opened them before bolting from her seat.

Here we go again.

"Yes, Miranda." She stood in front of her boss's desk with her hands clasped together, resisting the urge to flee when sapphires peered over black rims and dragged themselves languidly over her form. Even with her eyes to the floor, the omega still felt the gaze burning into her skin. A riot broke out in her belly and she shivered but thankfully managed(just barely) to contain a pathetic whimper.

She chanced a look and damn near did when spotted Miranda licking her lips. Hera.

Andy didn't know whether it was her clothes the alpha was looking at, which by the way she(her dam) splurged on so she wouldn't look like the doe-eyed version of her sire, her scent(thoroughly doused and diluted by her sire), or... her body.

...

Nah, it was probably the first one.

Miranda slipped off her glasses and narrowed her eyes a bit in an expression Andy coined 'the lie detector'. "How are you fairing by yourself?"

Oh now wants to know. Horribly. Terribly. Three women couldn't manage this shit. What makes you think I can? She wanted to say instead her mouth opened only to blurt out a "Fine," For the love of hell, Andy. Where's your backbone? You might as well have plopped down right where you stood and shown her your belly.

Miranda stared at her a few long seconds before raising a disbelieving brow. "Well- since you're doing just _fine_. You won't be needing to contact Human Resources this afternoon for a temporary replacement for Emily." Like cubes of ice melting in a tumbler of whiskey, her voice slid over Andy's body both cooling and burning everything in its path.

Chocolate eyes widened a bit and the omega unknowingly did a dead-on impression of a dying fish. "I uh I-"

"Of course we wouldn't want you to strain something so I must insist that you do." Miranda drawled out a bit sarcastically, mouthing the earpiece of her glasses.

Now, wait just a minute she.. ugh. Andy opened her mouth to say something. What? She didn't even know, but it didn't matter anyway because it was shot down immediately. "That's all."

* * *

Standing upright and hunched over a stack of background examples, Natalie glanced upward when she heard the telltale clopping of Runway's resistant trouble maker near her office, back straightening when the girl's forlorn face came into view. The beta's eyebrows rose curiously. "What's with the puppy pout, Six?"

Natalie was the only one at Runway who called her something different besides bunny, which was both welcoming and hated(later on) given the reason why. The only reason for the nickname was that it was how long the geeky stylish woman thought Andy would actually last. Six months. What a bitch.

"Huh? Oh, nothing just tired."

Natalie gave her a slightly faux sympathetic look and threw her pencil down, waving the girl over. "Awe come here and tell Auntie Natty all about it."

Andy's pout became more pronounced but she obeyed anyway. More due to the fact her omega was in desperate need of comforting than anything else. She walked over into the beta's arm and buried herself, inhaling a subtle waft of pheromones. They weren't nearly as potent as the others but seemed to do the trick. Andy relaxed fully, purring up a storm.

Natalie wasn't driven by her instincts like most were. Even unclaimed and cubless she always seemed to have little to no interest in Andy. Jocelyn whispered to her once(along with some other mixed company) that the high ranking beta must be or was asexual. Which was sort of odd, but who were they to judge. Andy didn't care because whatever she was made her a welcome relief from the other overly affectionate staff.

"She hates me, Natalie." Andy whispered woefully into Armani.

A puff of hot air hit her on the top of the head. **"** And that's my problem because... Oh, wait. No, it's not my problem." The beta replied rather callously though contradicted by holding the omega tighter when a muffled whimper vibrated against her chest.

"I don't know what else I can do because if I do something right, it's unacknowledged. She doesn't even say thank you. But if I do something wrong, she is vicious. And she's been running me ragged for days now since Emily is gone."

"So quit."

"Quit?"

 **"** I can get another girl to take your job in five minutes... one who really wants it." Natalie supplied simply, which was true there were some willing to kill for Andy's job.

Andy pulled back and peered at the beta, her brows furrowed with mixed emotions. "No. I can't quit. I've worked too hard just to give in." Even the mere thought of it made her stomach flip-flop unpleasantly."Also, my sire would never let me live it down and Miranda-well, she actually went through the trouble to get me back here."

"Andy, be serious. You are trying, I give you that much, but you are also whining. Too much. What is it that you want me to say to you, huh? Do you want me to say, "Poor you. Miranda's picking on a little omega. Poor you. Poor Andy. Hmm? Wake up, six." Natalie gave her a gentle shake.

"She's just doing her job. Don't you know that you are working at the place that published some of the greatest artists of the century? Halston, Lagerfeld, de la Renta. And what they did, what they created was greater than art because you live your life in it. Well, not you, obviously, but some people." She moved away from the omega, picked up last month's copy of _Runway_ and waved it in the air. "You think this is just a magazine, hmm? This is not just a magazine. This is a shining beacon of hope, an escape for... oh, I don't know... let's say a young beta growing up in Rhode Island with three high ranking alpha sisters and being tormented daily. You have no idea about the poor souls or legends that have walked these halls. Because of this place, where so many people would die to work you only deign to work. And you want to know why she doesn't kiss you on the forehead and give you a gold star on your homework at the end of the day. Wake up, sweetheart."

Andy just stood there dumbfounded, digesting the entire speech. Maybe Natalie was right. Maybe she was being a big whiner for no reason. This was a company after all and omega or not Miranda needed a good worker, not a titty baby. She straightened her back and lifted her head. "You're right."

Natalie's smiled a rare smile and nodded. "Of course I am. Now scoot I have a ton of things to do and your pheromones are driving me to maternal distraction." She made a shooing motion with her hands.

Andy grinned brightly as turned, making her exit. There was much to be done and little time to do it. First thing first the dreaded call to HR. God, she hoped whoever they sent over was either mated or a dam-or both.

* * *

Miranda watched the girl go with her usual deadpan expression in place inwardly, however, she was tickled to no end. The girl was too easy to mess with. Her expressions never hidden or shielded shown brightly across her face like a blinking sign so Miranda was able to read her like a book, making it quite amusing when she actually did try to hide something. Lips turned into rubber bands and eyebrows into restless caterpillars, it was like watching a cartoon.

Miranda's mouth curled into a Mona Lisa and she sniffed, beginning to check her emails.

Honestly, though she didn't give her such a workload to be mean per se it was just that well; idle hands and all that. Miranda didn't really trust herself alone with such a temptation close by. Especially if the work buffer was somehow removed. By keeping the girl busy she removed any possibility of the adorable little doeling wandering in here looking for something to do.

So she ground her teeth together and went against her own nature. Which was more or less like a trout swimming the wrong way to spawn. It was both for the own goods really. Kept Andréa out of trouble and her own self must say though that if their relationship had not begun in the workplace and that incident in the bathroom never occurred, she would have went straight to Patricia herself for permission to court the supple youngling.

Whether or not the lawyer agreed was an unpredictable scenario. On one hand, Miranda was beautiful powerful alpha one of which carried a great bloodline. The cubs from her were sure to be strong and healthy. On the other, Patricia Hewes was Patricia Hewes. An alpha who was an apex predator even amoungst the other predators.

Speaking of which-

Thank goodness, Andréa decided not to tell her parents about what took place in the makeup department. The last thing she needed was an angry dam breaking down the door on top of the lingering threat from the girl's sire. She shuddered at the mere thought of it. Compared to Patricia though, Miranda frankly preferred to be taken out by her instead of Ellen at least she'd do it quickly. Ellen, being a dam, would've shown no mercy towards the ones who dared tried to take her youngling.

Gruesome and brutal as possible was the preferred methods of 'lost' dams. Faces torn, eyes gouged, and limbs removed, she'd seen it all before. Her very own dam sliced the pads of a young beta's fingers once for doing the exact same thing as Serena. Thankfully her sire stopped it before it progressed to murder or something more heinous.

Despite the severity of these occurrences, lawfully there was nothing to be done. A woman lost was not a rational creature and condemning one for acting on maternal instincts was a crime in and of itself. Since it included taking a dam away from her cub or visa versa. You do that and _lost_ morphs into madness.

There was no coming back from that unless the child is returned immediately.

She knew because she saw an underground documentary on it once. A Russian doctor by the name of Anastasia Ivanov conducted an experiment in the late thirties on the effects of dam/cub separation. The results were hideous and disturbing, to say the least.

On the first day the dam behaved like a normally distraught mother, but as the days wore on she rapidly deteriorated. On the fifth day, she was calling out her cub's name and scratching at the wall. On the tenth day with eyes bled black, face contorted she paced the cell restlessly, sniffing and cuffing frantically for her missing cub. And by the time the twentieth day arrived the beta mental state was all but gone, curled into the far corner of the room rocking and muttering to herself whilst cradling a pillow to her chest.

The scene was said to be so horrific and saddening that Ivanov herself ordered the experiment to be shut down and the cub returned to her dam. However, when reunited new problems began to emerge. Having had her cub taken once the dam's anxiety, possessiveness and aggression tripled. She held the child in her lap for days, cooing and coddling, only moving to use the bathroom or to scuttle over to retrieve food the beta was mostly blind to everything around her. And if someone even so much as passed by their cell, she roared and slammed herself into the door, trying desperately to annihilate the potential threat. Which she finally succeeded in doing one day when a nurse stepped a little too close. Poor woman didn't even have the time to so much as flinch before her head was twisted in a one hundred and eighty-degree angle.

So needless to say, Serena and herself were quite lucky. Extremely lucky.

Miranda mulled over the entire situation a bit. Perhaps some new rules were in order.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

Alice blues glanced from the television over to the bedside table where an iPhone lie looming in mocking silence. A longing sigh and they darted back to the dry-humored antics of Keeping up Appearances. _"Mind the youngling on the bicycle, Rachel."_ Came Hyacinth Bucket's ridiculous demand which was shortly followed by the long-suffering voice of her partner _. "She's on the pavemen-"_ Emily didn't hear the rest as her eyes drifted once more to the phone. Why hasn't Andrea called? Surely Miranda must be working her to near exhaustion by now. 

Her face went from worry to frustration when she turned back into the television show. "Why did they leave it on this? What? They think just because I'm British that's all I watch is the BBC?" 

...

"Will you stop that!" Her mate admonished nearby over the top of an old worn  _Bazaar_. 

"What?" 

Serena glared. "You know _what_."

"No, I don't bloody well know  _whut_." Emily glared back, crossing her arms in a pout. 

Serena sighed in exasperation, tossing the magazine to the side. "For the passed hour you've done nothing, but stare at your phone and bitch about everything in sight."

Emily glared back at her mate for a moment before melting back into the mattress. "But what if something happens and she needs me?"

"She'll call when she calls, no need to worry yourself to death over it."

"I know," Emily pinched the bridge of her nose, huffing. "I know, but I just can't help myself. I mean I left Andrea alone with _her_. Who doubtless is leaving the poor girl in charge of the office."

....

"Oh God! Who's running the office!?" She fretted for a few minutes. 

"Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down she says how am I supposed to _calm down_ when my arse is on the line." The redhead nearly screeched in a dramatic flair that would've put Meryl Streep to shame.

Serena rolled her eyes, but then her look turned predatory."You know," A devilish grin spread out across full lips. "I should really do something to get your mind off of things. Like a good little mate." Serena slid her hand underneath the thin blanket and made a beeline to the redhead's most sensitive place. 

"Serena," Emily hissed, eyes wide and teeth clenched. 

"Shh," The blonde hushed her with a coy smile, rubbing teasing circles. The false clitoris swelled, lengthened becoming something new, long and deliciously thick. Serena licked her lips. That's what she was waiting for-what she craved. She shucked the blanket off her mate in a snap of starched cloth, exposing every inch to the pristine room and hungry eyes. 

"What the bloody hell are you doing? We're in a hospital for God's sak-" Emily gasped in surprise and had to quickly bite down on her tongue to keep from making too much noise as her mate took her fully into her mouth. "Oh," Her hand shot down, burying into blonde locks.

Serena chuckled, twirling her tongue around the head and looking up at her panting mate with giggling eyes. Emily glared back though ran her fingers through blonde hair, encouraging Serena onward.

Happy to oblige, Serena took her fully down her throat, The redhead's body stiffened in lust, and she unconsciously pulled her mate closer. In an instant, full lips were flush against Emily's groin. Oh dear God. Serena suckled and hummed, causing the alpha to groan loudly.

Suddenly the blonde did the unthinkable and pulled off, giving her mate a stern glare. "Shh or somebody will hear us."

 

Fuck them! Emily wanted to shout, but even in her hazy mind knew that it would be a bad idea. "Sorry," She grumbled out.

A satisfied nod and Serena(thank God) began anew. Head bobbing and hand stroking the base with vigor. She made sure to keep Emily's hips firmly in place lest her alpha got any ideas. Mouthfucking was for whores not mates after all. Or so her dam declared.

A few minutes passed, Emily felt herself swell. Oh, God. Oh God. Serena's grip tightened a bit just above the forming knot. _Shitshitshit_ "I'm going to cum," She moaned/warned, throwing her head back and biting her lip.  

Serena quickly moved her head, but kept her hand going at a blurred pace until finally."Yes," Emily arched her back and climaxed jerkily, messing up the sheets and Serena hand with her cum. She collapsed back down on the mattress, heaving. 

"Still worried?"

Emily looked down at her mate who was currently doing some cleanup work and blinked back stupidly.

"Whut?"

Serena shook her head, chuckling. 

* * *

"Andréa," 

The girl appeared half a second later, a flushed mess of exhaustion and nerves. Her eyes wide as a cornered doe's. Miranda felt a pang of guilt in her gut but quickly stifled it. This was neither the time or the place for feelings.

"Yes, Miranda."

"Did you call HR?"

"Yes, Miranda." A needless bob of the head. 

"And?" Miranda sang, dripping with impatience. 

"I was just looking through applications when you called."

"Good,"

They stared at one another for a few tense seconds. The world at a standstill, the atmosphere heavy. It was just the two of them here now. In this office or as it would seem anywhere else on earth. Hearts beat faster, breaths hitch.

Lost, they were lost. 

They want no need to drift closer. They-

A knock at the door startled them, snapping their attention away from one another. A nervous clacker stood in the entryway shifting and biting her lip looking as though she'd pass out if someone as so much stomped their foot.  "I have some papers for you to sign."  

Cue a moment of awkward silence.

"Well, come in before the maintenance crew mistakings you for a new door and hinges you to the wall." Miranda commanded sarcastically, glaring. She glanced over to Andréa who was still standing there appearing very much out of place. Her eyes fought ruthlessly to soften though were no match for years worth of meticulously built up control.

"That's all." A dismissive wave followed and Miranda struggled once again. This time not to watch her go. She turned livid gaze to the trembling toothpick in front of her, snatching the papers. Miranda didn't care whose knot the little bitch was taking. This girl's days were numbered.

"Mrs. Ravitz says she wants them back immediately and signed three times."

No scratch that, hours. 

* * *

 

Andy plopped down at her desk in a confused daze. What the heck was that about? It was like they were connected. Her body whimpered at the memory of soft blue eyes locked her own. So beautiful. They seemed to caress her soul, making it sing. Beckoning. Beseeching.

An aching pang in Andy's chest and she shook her head. Best not dwell on something you can't have. Andy chastised herself, turning a half blind eye to the stack of papers looming ahead of her and began rifling through them idly. Sighing when the names like Candi(with and 'I', mind you), Stacy, and Bree came up along with the word beta. Ugh, they were nothing but a bunch of Paris Hiltons who think a five hundred dollar purse is cheap. Great just great.

She flipped through the pages, idly skimming through the credentials of each one.

_Nope_

_Nope_

_Nope_

_Maybe_

_Nope_

_Umm, maybe?_

**_Natasha Greenwood_ **

Andy's eyebrows pinched together. What's she doing in here? From what little she told Andy, Natasha was on her way to becoming a professional chef or whatever. Well, you won't find any food here. She snorted. Oh well, not her place to judge. Maybe it's for the money or something equally important.

Andy looked over it once again, scrutinizing over every inch. Finally, she sighed and tossed it over in the 'keep it' pile. Working with a friend might be fun.   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I don't think Nate had a last name so yeah. Sorry for the long wait plus the shortness, but you know life and such. No offense to the chicks named that.


End file.
